Wishing for War
by PenguinsPwnAll
Summary: Peace Reigns in Konaha, But one Shinobi in particular can't get a grasp on this new lifestyle. Will a trip to Hogwarts help her get over the past? Not neccessarily going to be a story. I might change my mind about writing it.
1. Chapter 1

Peace had reigned for a while now, the calm crushing the leaf village, and life was good. For the civilians. But that was what mattered wasn't it? What everyone was fighting for? What people had _died_ for… The civilians were certainly happy, joyous even; no longer did they have to worry about their homes being destroyed by one of many enemies of the leaf. The point of the shinobi was to work in the shadows, to not be seen. And as a result, people forgot about them, the guardians of konoha that never took credit for the many life-threatening missions to protect the village. Their aim had been fulfilled, they didn't have to fight potential friends anymore. And the reward; nothing to distract them, take their mind off of the horrible things they had done for 'The Greater Good.' They were forced to remember all of the loved ones they had lost, the once forgotten memories flooding back. These were the reasons that caused shinobi to rise from their slumber, sneaking into the night, constantly honing both physical and mental skills. They tell you its preparation, you can never be too careful. But they are trained to lie, to do anything to cover up the truth, that they have lost their purpose in life. The only thing left is to stick to old habits.

This is what left her, like the others, lying awake in the moonlight, hoping that sleep would overtake soon, yet unconsciously trying to stay awake, anything to avoid the dreams. With a sigh she shifted, turning on her side in a vain attempt to become comfortable enough to sleep. Finally she decided enough was enough and got out of bed with a small grunt. She got dressed quickly and pulled her hair into a rough pony tail. There was no point wasting time waiting for something that would never return, she might as well use it productively and train. Again. Opening her window she glanced around making sure the coast was clear and then, she jumped, appearing a second later in a nearby tree. The only sound around was the distant hooting of an owl. At least peace and quiet come hand-in-hand.

Tsunade was snoozing on her desk, head on a pillow of paperwork, still passed out from her latest drinking binge. Her eyes clenched shut as the first rays of morning light shone on her face. With a slight murmur of obscene language she turned her head successfully blocking the sun. Smirking she began to drift off to sleep, that is, until she heard a whisper of 'Baa-chan' on the wind. Her head shot up.

"'Ruto?" She muttered softly to the room, deep down knowing she wouldn't get a response. That she'd never get a response. Sighing dejectedly she settled for leaning back in her chair, looking over the village. Eyes trailing over the newly reconstructed buildings as her mind replayed the battle. The fire was all around her once again. She reeled back slightly, before remembering the other person caught in this raging inferno. Ignoring the searing pain in her arm she reached into the fire, desperately searching for the hand, screaming his name. But he'd already gone. She'd failed again, lost another person she loved.

A soft hooting snore broke her out of the reverie. Finally noticing the bird, a small owl napping with its head under its wing, she opened the window and gently woke it up, calling it over. Slightly bleary eyed at first, the owl looked confused, before remembering its mission and hopping inside the warm building. With a tilted head it glanced around the large office. What a perfect place to build a nest. Still, looking around curiously at the new place, the owl lifted its leg, signifying the presence of a rather large letter. Tsunade blinked, plucking the letter from the bird's leg before patting its head and settling down to read the letter.

At many points in the letter, Tsunade could be seen raising her eyebrows in amusement. Until she got near the end and she realised the seriousness of the situation. She closed her eyes deep in thought. Much of the letter had been utter nonsense. The old fool making pleasantries, trying to make it seem like he wasn't asking for their help. Why cover it up? They were ninja, mercenaries, it was their job. Especially as this specific pickle the old man had gotten himself into would be easily solved by the ninja. Stupid old coot, with his silly wizarding traditions, always trying to sugar-coat everything. Though… he was offering to pay for the best, for a year, and it was a simple mission, she could use this to her benefit. She would agree, and Tsunade knew exactly who to send.

"Shizune!" She shouted, already knowing her assistant would be waiting, nodding in approval at the rapid entrance she added "I need you to get ANBU Fox for me. Tell her she has a year long mission, and to come see me for details"

Nodding to show she had understood her task she smiled, asking "Anything else you want ma'lady? It's nice to see you up on a morning for once. Usually you're still asleep from drinking yourself into oblivion." Shizune snickered at the responding growl, and dodged the chair thrown her way. With Naruto gone, someone needed to cheer the Hokage up.

Ten minutes later ANBU member Fox appeared in a swirl of leaves. Leaning down into a bow she muttered "You mentioned a mission lady Hokage."

"Yes, I need someone to disguise themselves as an exchange student for a wizarding school; it needs to be someone quiet that won't draw attention to themselves. This role fits you perfectly, and I'm hoping that the vacation will ease you from your grief, if only slightly. You've changed a lot since… that day." Tsunade handed Fox the mission scroll. Taking it without a word the ANBU member disappeared home to get ready and read the details to her mission. She had to be quick as she would be leaving in the morning.

Once she was ready, the young ANBU member had a hard decision to make. She would be gone for a year, most likely out of contact with her friends and family. She should go to them personally to say a heartfelt goodbye, claim that she'd miss them dearly, and promise to write them every day. But that's where the problem lay; she didn't want to do any of those things. Truthfully, her friends had been slowly moving on. It was her alone that couldn't do it, couldn't forget what had happened like it was nothing. She _loved_ him and now he was gone forever. Of course after telling her that the feelings she'd had all these years were mutual. _Shared. _The bastard could have kept that to himself. She would forever wonder what could have been. Forever blame herself for not saving him when she had the chance. She would always be beating herself up for not telling him earlier. What a fool she had been. But she was getting off track… Should she go see her friends? Yes. But she was just going to write them a small note instead. At least it was something.

The next day she arrived at the gates exactly on time as usual. Following instructions she tentatively touched an old shoe and found herself spinning rapidly, barely managing to hold on to her things. Then, suddenly everything stopped. Using many years of experience she managed to land on her feet. If slightly shakily.

"_Hello"_


	2. Chapter 2

The early morning found Albus Dumbledore pacing furiously in his office. He had sent that owl early yesterday evening. It should have arrived back by now, _shouldn't it?_ Darn thing. Making him wait. If he were a lesser man he would have been swearing profusely by now. Cursing everything from Merlin's hat, to his sweaty old socks. Unfortunately, he's not a lesser man.

To his aggravation the owl did not return until lunch had long since passed. His irritation only increased when he walked into his office after _another _trip to the owlery, to find the feather-brained bird sat preening on his desk. Breathing deeply and repeating the mantra _He's just a bird_ the headmaster snatched the letter from the owl's leg and walked round his desk. Successfully calmed, he stared at the bird in his Dumbledore-ish manner, smirking inwardly as he watched the owl fidget uncomfortably. His small game was interrupted as he glanced down at the affirmation note, plopping back into his chair in relief. Dismissing the thankful bird with a wave of his hand, Dumbledore thought things over. For the first time in a while he had good news. His stress levels had risen to incredible heights since he read the letter from the ministry stating that they would be sending a 'Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.' Who the imbecile was that thought he would not realise the new teacher was a ministry spy, he did not know. But he was happier now that he had someone on the inside able to monitor the actions of the ministry employee. He just wished he knew who the ministry was sending. Though, that would make the game a little too easy. Maybe it was best this way. Well… It would at least be more fun this way.

Mind finally at ease Dumbledore spent the rest of the day in peace. It was still the holidays so there were no students. Or Teachers. Or Filch. _Life was good. _Even Peeves seemed to be taking a day off from his mischievous ways. Sighing softly Dumbledore leant back, propped his feet on the desk and closed his eyes for a nap.

Waking early the next morning from his unusually restful sleep Dumbledore sighed realising that he hadn't done the paperwork for his 'Transfer student'. Always best to make it official. It was as he was filling in a particularly troublesome sheet that he heard a very faint _thump _in the middle of his room. He looked up, pushed his glasses further onto his nose and began to examine the stranger fully. In front of him stood a girl, no older than 17, arms to the side, back perfectly straight, wearing a mask resembling the face of a snarling fox. The mask, gleaming, bone-white armour and the rigid, menacing stance created a very fearsome picture indeed.

"Hello" He said with a small smile meant to comfort her, "I presume you are the Shinobi that Tsunade sent to my aid." The only response was a short, curt nod.

"Good" he muttered to himself. "The language spell placed on the school works" Dumbledore's smile widened at his achievement _this certainly does save us a lot of trouble. _"Now, what is your name?"

"ANBU Captain Fox"

"No no no. That just _won't _do." He was enjoying this too much. "You're supposed to fit in as much as possible. How do you expect to do that if everyone is referring to you as 'ANBU Captain Fox'?" Dumbledore replied with a raised eyebrow.

The ever-present glare quickly turned into a scowl as Fox listened to the old fools mocking tone. The tension in the room was so tangible you could cut it with a knife, and, the look on fox's face would have sent any sane person running long ago. If only he could see it. This was going to be a _long _year, made worse by the rapidly increasing hate the Fox was feeling towards the elderly man. She remembered a time when she would have thought him endearing. _Oh how she'd changed_. Though, she hated herself then just as much as she hates herself now. Maybe slightly more. She had become stronger since then. And the _incident _had certainly helped in that area. Well… Helped her become a strong, cold-hearted bitch, but you can't win them all. She sneered and berated herself for getting lost in those memories again. The fool's voice freed her from the thoughts. Maybe his only redeeming quality was that all his talking distracted her from herself.

"And you'll have to remove the mask too, you can wear it to train and keep it with you in case of emergencies, but you definitely must not wear it at any other time."

Maybe she was wrong. Talking was not his redeeming quality. He didn't have one, and this time she did not stop at a scowl, Fox let out a snarl that would have been more suited to that of a wolf than the fox that her mask took the shape of. She _needed _the mask. It was her cover. Without it everyone would see how broken she was. Maybe 'beginning to hate' was the wrong phrase. She just hated him.

"Fine," She said bitingly, sliding the mask off her face "my name is…"

Most of the village began to rise at just 6 in the morning, shop owners preparing to open the newly restored shops, civilians getting ready for work, yet, even in these peaceful times the Shinobi of the village were already up and working. And they had been for an hour now, organising paperwork, and hoping, in several cases begging, for new missions from the Hokage. However, even with this early start, most of the shinobi had finished by midday.

The remaining members of rookie 9 and team gai collapsed next to a lake hidden deep in the forest of death where they had been training all morning. With an unspoken-agreement they decided it was time to rest. The day was sweltering, so they lay on the small beach next to the lake, sighing at the delightful feel of the cold water lapping at their toes. In this time of depression, the small pleasures were all they had. All any Shinobi had. They were all having a difficult time adjusting, living with the losses of family and friends. But it was the younger generations that had been hit the hardest. They had spent more than half of their lives training and honing their skills and now, that time was useless. Yes, during the war they were a great help, possibly the deciding factors, but now, they had no purpose, nothing to live for. The village was safe. Everywhere was safe, the most dangerous thing out there being the lowly bandits trying to steal from travellers. And, worst of all, they had to live with the fact that for most of their lives they had been ignoring their saviour. _Naruto Uzumaki. _His name would live on forever. And he would forever be the misjudged hero that gave his life to protect those that until recently had hated him. The blonde-knucklehead, that never gave up on his dreams. Or his love of Ramen.

A small wind that gently caressed each of their faces made them close their eyes in pleasure. However, when it reached the trees, the rustling sound that the leaves created was so much like his laughter that it was unnatural. The shinobi shot up, weapons at the ready glancing around for someone, anyone that would dare play with their minds. Or, maybe they were just hoping that someone would dare play with their minds. Ether way they found no-one.

"Hey, you know it's Naruto's birthday soon… We should go to Ichiraku's to celebrate. He would have loved that" Ino's voice had broken the unsettling silence.

"I agree, we should go. It's what the Dobe would have wanted" Even after Naruto's death Sasuke could not give up his precious pet name. Everyone else just nodded, not feeling the need to disrupt their sombre mood with unnecessary words. A chill passed through the group, despite the hot weather, as they all remembered the last time they had been to Ichiraku's. It had been after his funeral. Each having a bowl in his memory.

The solemn silence was broken as Shikamaru finally noticed the change in the group. "Tch. Where's Hinata?"

* * *

**Personally, I don't think this chapter is anywhere near as good as the last one and if anyone agrees I will completely rewrite it. I may change my mind about using hinata too**


End file.
